dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Maplesky
"I'm sorry. Shimmerstar is right. We can't spread panic. I've told you before not to tell the clan your omens until you know what they mean." — Maplesky to Otterpelt about lying to the clan in "Beyond the River", chapter 3 Maplesky is a light ginger tom with pale yellow eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Maplesky is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, and Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Allegiance Update 7 as medicine cat of RiverClan with an apprentice, Otterpelt. - Chapter 2 After Otterpelt runs into the clearing wailing about her vision, Maplesky hurries after her and tries to calm her, saying that the dream wasn't an omen, but she refuses to listen. As the clan watches in horror, Maplesky gently guides her back to their den, telling the clan that she just had a nightmare and there's nothing to worry about. - Chapter 3 The clan is noted to still be unsettled by Otterpelt's vision, despite Maplesky's attempts to calm them. When Iceslide returns to camp from twolegplace, Shimmerstar is holding a clan meeting, stating that Maplesky has something to say. The medicine cat knows that they've all been worried about the vision and goes on to say that it was just a regular dream. He is interrupted by Ravenfeather, but Winterlight urges him to let Maplesky speak. Maplesky blinks gratefully at her and goes on to say that StarClan sent him a vision of great things for RiverClan. He assures the clan that RiverClan will thrive. After the meeting ends, Shimmerstar praises Maplesky, who responds that he doesn't like lying about StarClan. Shimmerstar says it was necessary, and though Otterpelt is upset, Maplesky agrees that they shouldn't spread panic. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. Iceslide sees Maplesky and Otterpelt join the other medicine cats below the great rock. - Chapter 8 When Icepaw returns from the hunting patrol, he sees Maplesky and Otterpelt sorting herbs. Maplesky tells her that they'd better stock up on herbs before leaf-bare comes, as they never know when an outbreak of green-cough could spread. Otterpelt agrees, saying they'll need catmint more than anything. She adds that just this morning, Troutspots complained of a cough. - Chapter 9 Frostedcloud is worried about Swanpool being outside the nursery. Maplesky comes out of the medicine den, amused as he assures Frostedcloud that fresh air isn't going to do Swanpool any harm, adding that queens can't stay cooped up in the nursery. Frostedcloud is embarrassed and says he knows, but is unsure. Maplesky promises she'll be fine and tells him he should do something to keep himself busy rather than worry about Swanpool. He points out that he has patrols to send out. Frostedcloud hesitates, then dips his head, supposing that the medicine cat knows best. - Chapter 10 Oterpelt is in the clearing with Iceslide, pleading with him to stay in RiverClan territory. She's about to say what happens if he does when Maplesky calls her from the medicine den, looking alarmed as he stammers about needing her to help him sorting herbs. She doesn't respond, her wide eyes fixed on Iceslide, and he stares back, alarmed and confused as she wonders if he's gone mad. Maplesky calls her name again, and Otterpelt desperately begs Iceslide to stay before hurrying back to the medicine den. Iceslide stares at her for a moment, thinking about how weird it was. He decides that it's probably just something that Shimmerstar or Frostedcloud said, or even just the wild imagination of a medicine cat. - Chapter 11 Frostedcloud is waiting outside the nursery while Swanpool is kitting. At last, Maplesky and Otterpelt step out of the den, and Maplesky congratulates him and tells him that he has two daughters and a son. Frostedcloud perks up and starts to ask if he can go in, but Maplesky nods, and he rushes into the nursery. Maplesky purrs and heads toward the medicine den, Otterpelt closely following. - Chapter 12 While Shimmerstar, Salmonstripe, and Creekleap crouch over Lilynose's body, Maplesky and Otterpelt sit near them, waiting quietly to prepare her body for the vigil. - Chapter 13 When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, Otterpelt and Maplesky are sitting together outside the medicine den, watching Shimmerstar contently. She is about to make Newtpaw a warrior when Otterpelt lets out a yowl of horror. Every cat jerks in shock and snaps their attention to it. Maplesky spins to face her, bristling in alarm as he asks what's wrong and what happened. Otterpelt wails that she had a vision. Maplesky is uneasy and starts to say her name, but Shimmerstar interrupts, staring at her and asking what vision. Every cat looks alarmed and wary. Otterpelt describes a vision of death and blood. Maplesky looks like he's struggling to stay calm. He tells the clan there's nothing to worry about and gently nudges Otterpelt. She stumbles back, startled as though just realizing he's there. He tells her to get some rest. Shimmerstar stares down at the medicine cats uneasily, then continues with the ceremony. Troutspots murmurs that the medicine cats are hiding something and know something that they don't. Iceslide watches the medicine cats curiously. Maplesky whispers to Otterpelt to come on and that it's going to be okay, licking her ear. She stares at him anxiously and asks if he knows it's coming. She starts to say "because of", then trails off, and Iceslide tenses as she rests her eyes on him, desperate and afraid. Iceslide is alarmed as he wonders what she knows and what it has to do with him, as he'd never harm his clanmates, or anyone at all. - Chapter 14 Several cats are gathered outside the nursery. Iceslide notes that Shallowpool had begun kitting not long ago, and Maplesky and Otterpelt are in the nursery with her now. Dipfoot is sitting outside the nursery, his tail flicking back and forth nervously. When Creekleap asks Heartsong what she's doing outside, she explains that Maplesky and Otterpelt needed room. Maplesky steps out of the nursery and Dipfoot looks up sharply. He purrs as he congratulates Dipfoot, telling him that he'd better go meet his kits. As he and Otterpelt leave, Dipfoot slips into the den. When Shorestep's patrol returns to camp wounded, Frostedcloud races to the medicine den to get Maplesky. He and Otterpelt hurry over with bundles of cobwebs, and he tells Shorestep to hold still as he dabs her shoulder wound. Otterpelt goes to Perchstripe. Maplesky says there are no serious injuries, thanking StarClan with a sigh and telling Shimmerstar that they got lucky. When Otterpelt whispers that "It's begun", Maplesky stares at her and starts to tell her to listen to him, but she ignores him. - Chapter 20 When Iceslide returns to camp, Shimmerstar is speaking urgently to Maplesky and Otterpelt, Salmonstripe at her side. When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, Iceslide sees Maplesky examining a cut on Lakesong's nose. When Shimmerstar asks her to speak, Lakesong slowly sits up as Maplesky steps back from her. When Cherryberry arrives with Divetail's body and the wounded apprentices, Maplesky presses cobwebs to Cherryberry's wounds. After Willowpaw dies, Maplesky calls to Otterpelt, his mew shaky as he tells her to help him get Cherryberry and Darkpaw to the medicine den, as they can still save them. She and Maplesky help Cherryberry to her paws, staying on either side of her for support. When Cherryberry cries Divetail's name, Maplesky murmurs that he's with StarClan now as they guide her to the medicine den. She cries and reveals that she's expecting Divetail's kits. The clearing goes silent. - Chapter 21 It's noted that Darkpaw was very lucky to survive. Many cats, even Maplesky, thought he wouldn't. Darkpaw spent three days in the medicine den, and Mintpaw stayed by his side day and night, bringing him fresh prey and water, and keeping him warm. After losing Willowpaw, Mintpaw seemed terribly frightened of losing his brother too. But Darkpaw pulled through, proving that he's very strong despite his size. Vixenwhisper has become his new mentor, however he can't continue his training for a few more days. Maplesky wants to make sure his wounds have properly healed just in case he tears them back open. When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, Maplesky sits outside the medicine den. Otterpelt follows more slowly, looking anxious and afraid. When Shimmerstar proposes sending out two large patrols a day, Maplesky speaks up and says that he thinks they should go with her plan. He suggests they speak to the other leaders at the next gathering about the rogue threat, thinking that perhaps they can unite against them. Until then, they'll be careful. The cats look at each other uncertainly, and Ravenfeather mutters "I suppose". - Chapter 23 After the rogues attack the camp, Maplesky and Otterpelt rush out into the clearing, carrying bundles of cobwebs and herbs. They stop and look around as though not knowing where to begin, as there are many cats with terrible wounds. Both medicine cats bear scratches, and it's noted that even they had no choice but to engage in the battle. Frostedcloud yowls for Maplesky and Otterpelt to hurry, as he's crouched over Shimmerstar, who is motionless. He says that she's died twice and hasn't woken up yet. The medicine cats immediately hurry over to examine Shimmerstar. Creekleap stares at the medicine cats as they press cobwebs to her wounds, asking them to confirm that she has more lives. Maplesky hesitates, as this information usually isn't shared with the clan. He responds quietly that he thinks so, trying to stay calm, but his voice shakes. He says to give her a few moments, and StarClan will bring her back. When Shimmerstar wakes up, she croaks Maplesky's name and raises her head, saying she's okay. When she starts to rise, Maplesky rests a paw on her shoulder and urges her to relax for a few moments, as she needs time to recover. Shimmerstar says no and ignores him as she staggers to her paws, saying the clan needs her. Some times passes, and the medicine cats go around treating wounds. - Chapter 24 When Iceslide steps out of the warriors den, he sees Swanpool sitting outside the medicine den, looking uneasy. When Maplesky pokes his head out, she looks up and worriedly asks how Arcticpaw is. Maplesky says that he's hurt badly, but assures her that he'll be fine, he just needs some rest. Iceslide notices how exhausted Maplesky looks and guesses that he and Otterpelt were awake all night treating wounds. Iceslide guiltily notes, wounds that he caused. - Chapter 25 When Iceslide returns to the RiverClan camp after the attack, he sees Maplesky slumped in the snow outside the medicine den with his stomach slashed. Otterpelt has a paw rested on his shoulder as she stares down at him, murmuring something. Iceslide silently notes that their medicine cat is dead. - Chapter 26 It's noted that Otterpelt has begun taking on the responsibilities of being the sole medicine cat of RiverClan. She seems lost and deep in grief for Maplesky. But she's carrying out her regular duties and checking on every cat as often as possible. - Chapter 26 When Iceslide dreams of standing on the frozen river, he finds himself standing in a thick pool of blood and surrounded by dead bodies. Maplesky is noted to be one of them. - Chapter 28 During the clan meeting, Otterpelt reveals that Maplesky felt that she should keep her omen a secret to avoid causing panic. Iceslide remembers how moons ago, he overheard Otterpelt, Shimmerstar, and Maplesky agree to lie to the clan to avoid spreading panic. - Chapter 29 Maplesky is one of the cats that Iceslide thinks about while waiting for Bone Shred to arrive. - Quotes "Excuse her, she had a nightmare. There's nothing to worry about. Even medicine cats have regular dreams, and sometimes it's hard to tell what's an omen and what's just a nightmare." -Maplesky to the clan after Otterpelt's outburst in Beyond the River, chapter 2 - "StarClan seemed to want to reassure you all. Last night I dreamed of the river flowing with fish, the sky bright and warm, and RiverClan thriving with new kits." -Maplesky lying to the clan in Beyond the River, chapter 3 - "My old mentor spoke to me. It was a message straight from StarClan. There is nothing to fear. RiverClan will thrive." -Maplesky lying to the clan in Beyond the River, chapter 3 - "I'm sorry. Shimmerstar is right. We can't spread panic. I've told you before not to tell the clan your omens until you know what they mean." -Maplesky to Otterpelt about lying to the clan in Beyond the River, chapter 3 - "Otterpelt! Help me get Cherryberry and Darkpaw to the medicine den. We can still save them." -Maplesky in Beyond the River, chapter 20 - "I say we go with Shimmerstar's plan. I suggest we speak to the other leaders at the next gathering about the rogue threat. Perhaps we can unite against them. Until then, we'll be careful." -Maplesky to the clan in Beyond the River, chapter 21 Gallery Map.JPG|Maplesky's design Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:Starclan cats Category:Characters Category:RiverClan cats Category:Toms Category:StarClan cats